


Sneaking in

by Life_is_HELLA_strange



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Pricefield fandom
Genre: F/F, I Have A Very Dirty Mind, It's a condition, Just basically pure smut, Little bit of angst, No death or destrution here, Set after episode 3 kiss, Some Romance, dont judge me, just a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_HELLA_strange/pseuds/Life_is_HELLA_strange
Summary: Chloe sneaks into Max's dorm room late at night. Maybe for a little hippie time and maybe for something else.





	Sneaking in

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all. Sorry for the absence on my stories, I've been kind of out of sorts lately so just writing all sorts of stuff to get back to my original works. Probably post a load of other stuff up to unclog the com. But I haven't forgotten the other stuff I will get back to them I promise. So, here is a little, well ok not really little but meh it's smut dribble just because why not.

I’m making my way through the dark corridor of the girls’ dorm after sneaking past the security guards on campus. Ha step-shit has nothing on the awesome skills of Chloe Price.  
  
I had to come here, I needed to see her, to see Max again. After this morning and my dare to kiss her I couldn’t stop thinking about it, that electric shock I got when she pressed her soft lips to mine. I didn’t think she would do it but I know I wanted her to, yet when she did I jumped back from her, full on panic mode, cheeks in full blush, body buzzing everywhere and rambled some shit about telling Warner he doesn’t stand a chance now. I saw her face drop a little as I left her hanging, arms in midair and had to turn away from her to cover up my own stupid inability to be cool and admit I liked her, well I was in love with her and had been since I can remember. I’ve never been able to get over her, even after five years of radio silence the moment I nearly ran her over with my truck in the parking lot my heart was pounding like it always would when we were younger. I tried to hate her when she was gone, tried to fill the dark void she left inside me with booze, drugs and stupid dumb shit to say fuck you to the world for taking my dad and Max away from me. But nothing worked no matter what I done and as soon as she was back with me I went for the angry pissed route at her but it didn’t last long and after a couple of hours I was giving her my dad’s old camera and dancing on my bed like a Hella dork and it was Christmas.  
  
I stand outside her room feeling really nervous as I try to calm my breathing and hope she is ok with me, will listen because I was acting like a bit of dick to her after it all happened. I take one last deep breath before I test the door to see if it’s locked. And for once my lucks in when the handle turns and I can quietly slip inside and softly close it behind me.  
  
She has these lanterns above her bed that are giving off some light so I can see and I look about the room, having never been in here. It’s very Max with her nerdy hippie vibe and a massive number of photos and selfies above her bed on the wall. Then my eyes fall on Max fast asleep on her stomach, arms and legs spread wide, blanket half on the bed half draped on the floor. She always was such a haphazard sleeper and a complete bed hog when we shared a bed together.  
  
I grin at the cute little hippie as I debate with myself whether to wake her up or climb in next to her.  
  
But I don’t think too long before I take my jacket off, kick my boots off and carefully lift her arm up, wrap it around me and slide in next to her and place my arm around her.  
  
I lie here for a moment just looking over her face, at her peaceful expression, those pretty little freckles that I was always fascinated by and would stare at for ages when we were on our sleepovers and wonder why she had them and I didn’t, also wanting to touch them which I did sometimes.  
  
I shuffle closer to her and tighten arm around her as I bite my bottom lip really wanting to kiss her. But as I’m thinking this Max hums a little as she snuggles up against me, tightens her arm but then I feel her pat along my back before she goes completely stiff and her eyes shoot wide open.  
  
“Holy shit!” She shrieks and squirms in my hold trying to get away from me.  
  
“Hey Max, Max...” I start saying feeling bad that I’ve freaked her out.  
  
I kind of just flop on top of her to keep her from squirming away from me.  
  
“It’s cool dude it’s just me.” And I grab her hands to stop her pushing at my shoulders.  
  
She starts to stop struggling then blinks a few times before she groans, “Chloe, what the hell?”  
  
I give her a sheepish grin, “Hey hippie.”  
  
“Don’t you hey hippie me, you ass. You scared the crap out of me.” She retorts with a pissed tone and slightly narrowed eyes at me.  
  
“What are you doing here?” She asks after a moment.  
  
“What I’m not allowed to come see my best friend? I wanted some Maxi pad time. I thought you’d be hella happy to see me, it’s been 5 years.” Yeah bring the guilt on Chloe make her feel bad you asshole.  
  
She frowns at me, “That’s so not cool Chlo. You know I’m always happy to see you. But to scare me in the middle of the night like that is a dick move.”  
  
“You don’t sound very happy to see me.” I grumble.  
  
She rolls her eyes at me then tries to move her hands and looks up at them then back to me, “Erm, Chloe you, what are you doing and why are you laying on top of me like this?”  
  
I smirk at her, “What you telling me you don’t like me on you like this? I’ve seen the way your doe eyes have been undressing me.”  
  
I raise my eyebrow at her and my smirk grows bigger as she starts blushing and flusters her response, “Yes, I mean no, I mean ugh. You’re an asshole Chloe! Now get off of me.”  
  
“No!” I reply defiantly.  
  
“Come on Chloe...” She starts to wriggle about to try and get free but I press my body down on her more and tighten my grip on her hands.  
  
“Argh! What’s this all about, why are you even here? Apart from to give me a heart attack being woken up like that.”  
  
“I wanted to see you. Is that so Hella bad?”  
  
She lets out a huff of exasperation and gives up on freeing herself, “You saw me earlier today. Not that it seemed like you wanted me to be there with you anymore.”  
  
“What? Of course, I did...” I start to protest.  
  
But Max cuts in, “No you didn’t. Maybe at the beginning when we woke up you did but after that you turned all grumpy and off with me like you just wanted me to leave you alone, so I did.”  
  
I scoff, “I think your little nerd brain has paranoia in it...” I move our hands to tap her head for emphasis, “...We had a laugh, breakfast and watched the box together.”  
  
“No you told me you were going to ‘wake and bake’ and wanted to be alone for a while after your weird dare. Then after your ‘Alone time’ you stomped down stairs, sulked over your pancakes and grunted about three words to me. And when I said I should probably go you grumbled whatever without looking at me then stomped back upstairs. So, no Chloe that was not us having a laugh.”  
  
It makes me wince a little because she sounded really hurt when she was saying that and I know she’s right, I was being a bitch to her. I felt so embarrassed and pissed off with myself for being such a Hella pussy and I couldn’t look at her without blushing like a dork and feeling her lips on mine.  
  
“Chloe, what’s the matter with you? Talk to me please?” Max cuts through my thoughts with a much more careful tone.  
  
And when I look at her face she seems concerned. I am suddenly very aware of our position and how close I am to her lips which my eyes shift to then back to her eyes. I can feel my heart thumping hard and fast and don’t think before I lean down and press my lips to hers.  
  
And fuck me it feels so Hella good, like I’m high and buzzing all over right now and it’s electric. But I hear Max take the sharpest breath in and I can feel her go stiff as she grips my hands tight. And as I open my eyes I see hers are so big, as in the biggest eyes I have ever seen on anyone before.  
  
I don’t really know what to do so I pull back with a smirk and kiss her again before I bury my head to the crook of her neck and breathe her in but I don’t let her hands go.  
  
Max is breathing heavily, I can feel it and still gripping my hands tight. I hear her take a deep breath before she asks with a raspy voice, “Chloe what was that?”  
  
“It’s called a kiss Max.” I reply with sarcasm and press my lips to her neck.  
  
I feel her shiver and I can’t help smiling against her skin as she says in a breathless tone, “Uh Chlo, what, what are you do-doing?” Max ends with a small moan and I hear her breath hitch when I run my tongue up her neck and kiss her again.  
  
It sends a shiver down my spine and a ripple of pleasure through my core hearing that and the taste of her soft sweet skin. I can’t help myself I need more, to feel, hear and taste more of her.  
  
I graze over her skin with my teeth and glide my tongue slowly around hearing her whimper before I take her skin between my teeth and begin to suck gently. But when I hear her take a sharp intake of air in and tilt her head to the side giving me more room I suckle harder on her sweet skin, humming pleased as I do.  
  
As I continue my play on her neck I bring both her hands together and hold them with one of mine and slowly trail my fingertips down her arm, neck and softly over the side of her t-shirt covered breast as I slip my thigh between her legs.  
  
It makes her moan a little louder, her back arch and her hips buck and I can’t help a moan from it.  
  
Fuck it’s so hot hearing and feeling her get turned on to my touch, it’s making me throb and pulse with immense pleasure and I can feel how wet I am already, I’ve never felt so Hella good before. I can’t help myself and start to move a little more against her thigh.  
  
As I’m doing this Max squirms and says, “No, stop Chloe. We shouldn’t be doing this. You have a girlfriend...”  
  
I stop my movements and pull my head up to look at her with a frown, “What. No, I don’t. Why would you think that?”  
  
She averts her eyes as she blushes, “What about, about Rachel?”  
  
I roll my eyes with a groan, “Ugh, don’t talk about her Maxi pad. Especially when I’m all hot and bothered for you.”  
  
“Why not she’s all you talk about!” She blurts out then her eyes go huge.  
  
“No she isn’t.” I retort in irritation.  
  
“Yes Chloe she is. It’s always Rachel this Rachel that she’s so sexy and I wish she was here right now. And I’m not going to be used by you as a substitute until you can be with her again. You make me feel worthless like I’m not good enough and nothing more than something to pass the time with just to then leave me behind as if I was nothing...” Max says back with anger and she sounds really hurt, with tears in her eyes.  
  
It makes me feel so horrible as I sit up and straddle her waist, “Is that what you really think?”  
  
“How can I not when I’m constantly compared to her and reminded of how much you would rather her be here than me and of her awesomeness. I’m just your shitty dork used to be best friend who you can guilt and try to change me into her with getting me to wear her clothes and telling me everything you would be doing together and crap. Then you’re just going to leave me like I did you, to go and be with her now you can pay Frank back like you happily told me this morning.”  
  
I let her hands go as I watch a tear fall from her eye and I’m feeling like the biggest bitch ever because I know I was doing it but it wasn’t for the reasons she thinks.  
  
“I’m going to say this and you’re going to listen. She is nothing more than a friend and a more distant friend at that now. She was cool at the beginning but we drifted apart a long time ago. I was to her what you think you are to me something to pass time with and use to get out of this hell-hole and she done it with a load of other blokes to get what she wanted. We have never and I repeat never been out together or done anything even remotely like that and I certainly don’t want you to be anything like her and I’m definitely not into her, you are what I want, just you, how you are and I never want you to change Max. And the reasons why I brought her up so much is because I wanted to make you jealous...”  
  
“Jealous. Why?”  
  
“Ugh, because I wanted you to think I had a life other than you after you left me. That you were not all I thought about and I wasn’t just some dropout loser who only drinks and smokes all day and I could find a friend other than you that’s why.”  
  
We go silent for a moment after I say all that until Max says awkwardly, “Well you still made me feel like shit. But erm, I’m sorry Chloe.”  
  
I smirk at her and her awkwardness, “You’re too cute when you’re jealous. I like it.”  
  
“Shut up!” She says with a slap on my arm.  
  
I grab her hand, “Mmm you trying to play rough with me Maxine? Get me Hella going for you again mmm yeah.” I purr out.  
  
She blushes bright red making me laugh and her grumble, “Chloe stop it you asshole.”  
  
“Yeah that’s right Max keep the dirty talk coming. Maybe chuck in a few more slaps in the process.”  
  
She narrows her eyes at me, “I will kick your ass is what I’ll do.”  
  
I give her a sexual sneer and with a husky tone ask, “Do you promise?”  
  
Max groans, “Ugh, I hate you!”  
  
I snicker at her as I lay down on top of her and bury my face to the crook of her neck. Max does a little hum and starts to stroke through my hair and over my back. It makes me shiver and let out a long content sigh feeling her touch me.  
  
I’m starting to feel myself getting more turned on again feeling her sweet caresses on me. I can’t help slipping my hand under her top and running my fingers over her skin. I begin kissing her neck softly hearing her breath quicken as I slip my thigh between her legs again then start to kiss along her jawline to her lips and run my tongue over them.  
  
Just as I’m about to pull back Max captures my tongue with her lips and sucks on it making me groan and quiver.  
  
She lets my tongue go and I pull my head back slightly staring into her lidded eyes. I bring my hand down to toy with the hem of her shirt and grind a little harder against her and push my thigh into her more feeling her rubbing against mine.  
  
“What are you doing to me Max huh? fuck!”  
  
I’m panting heavily and so is Max and this feels so Hella good but I want more, I need to touch her I’ve wanted her for so long, every thought was always her.  
  
I start to slide my hand back under her top as I take a shuddery breath and lick my lips, “Max do you want me? Mmm, tell me you want me... if you don’t then fuck I wi-will stop. But shit Max I don’t want to stop I want, no I Hella need you Max, I need you so fuckin’ much.”  
  
“No don’t stop Chlo, please don’t... keep, keep going.” Max moans out with need and I let out a moan myself when she grinds me faster which is so hot.  
  
But I need to know so I ask again in a raspy almost desperate tone, “Do you want me Max? Fuck tell me, tell me you do ahh I need to know?” And I place my hand over her soft breast feeling her nipple harden under my touch but I don’t squeeze yet and stop all my other movements, moving my thigh away from her just waiting.  
  
It makes her whine, “I want you, I’ve always wanted you Chloe. You drive me crazy.”  
  
I let out a deep throaty groan with that, “Fuck yeah!”  
  
I lean down closer to her face as I start to squeeze her boob making her moan and I start to move against her thigh again.  
  
“Max tell me how far I can go?”  
  
I begin to tweak her nipple and she arches her back with a hiss of pleasure, “I, I ahh... anything Chlo just god anything please...”  
  
I feel my lips form a smirk when she said that, “Mmm fuck. Are you sure Maxi, are you sure you mean anything?”  
  
She grabs a fistful of my hair and pulls me to her as she slips her other hand over my boob, “Just do it and stop messing me around.” Then crashes her lips into mine making me moan and then groan deep when she squeezes me hard.  
  
I press my needy tongue between her lips to gain entry which she grants immediately and I slide mine around hers and we both moan at the contact. And fuck she tastes so good, even better than I imagined she would.  
  
I pull back biting on her bottom lip as I do making her groan and I state with so much desire, “Fuck Max do you know what you do to me huh, how much I’ve wanted you? And god you make me so wet...”  
  
I give her nipple one last tweak and begin to slide my hand down her stomach to her boy-shorts and slip my fingers just under the edge of them. Max starts to pant out short shuddery breaths and takes her hand from my hair and breast then takes hold of my vest and starts to pull it up.  
  
With a smirk I sit up and take hold of the bottom of my top then slowly start to lift it up making sure to keep eye contact with her and trail my other hand over my skin the further I move the top up.  
  
“You wanna look at the good stuff, check out the Hella hot bod I got?” She doesn’t answer but nods slowly with a blush, eyes glued to me as she watches my hand caress up my body.  
  
And fuck I’m so turned on by her watching me like that and with the further I pull it up Max’s mouth opens a little more and her hips press harder into my thigh, her hands gripping tight to me.  
  
I finally take it off and chuck it aside then reach behind my back and unclasp my bra and it falls down my arms to be chucked away with my top.  
  
I watch Max blush bright red as her eyes bulge and she gives a breathy, “Wowser...” Which makes me laugh and her look away embarrassed.  
  
“I have Hella great tits I know. And they’re just dying to be sucked on.”  
  
“Chloe stop it. I’ve never done anything like this before. And you’re just so beautiful.” She mumbles still not looking at me.  
  
It’s makes me blush but feel really good when she says that about me.  
  
I smile as I take her chin and turn her head back to face me, “Max I think you’re beautiful. Like a Hella sexy little nerd of hotness.”  
  
“That’s because you’re weird and have no taste.”  
  
“No it’s because it’s true. I have always thought that about you Max and no-one else could even come close. And I’ve never done this before either…” I gesture between us both, “…So, you are gonna pop my Hella gay cherry.”  
  
She snorts a laugh at that as I lean down and press my lips to hers feeling her smile against mine. After a few more seconds I pull back as I take hold of the hem of her top.  
  
“Now let’s get a look at what this hot little hippie is hiding under here.”  
  
“Prepare yourself to be disappointed.” She mumbles.  
  
I frown at her, “Stop it. I say you’re fucking beautiful and my opinion is all that matters. Now sit up so I can get this top off and my mouth on those boobs.”  
  
“Oh my dog! You’re awful Chloe.” Max shrieks and blushes making me cackle.  
  
I grab the front of her top with both hands and pull her up. I start to move it up and she lifts her arms so I can pull it the rest of the way off.  
  
“Mmm, yeah, there they are.”  
  
I grin as I eye her up and she groans completely embarrassed as she covers her boobs with her arms.  
  
I pull her arms away as I say, “No way Max. No hiding yourself, I want to see it all, I’ve waited long enough. And remember you said anything and there’s no take backs.”  
  
I run my fingers around and over her boobs, “Fuck I just want to bury my head in ‘em.”  
  
“Oh Jesus you ar...” Max starts to shriek again but then moans when I do bury my head in them and knock her back down on the mattress.  
  
“Uh, ahh... shi-Chlo...” she moans some more when I run my tongue around her nipple then take it between my lips and suck.  
  
She arches her back and threads her fingers through my hair tugging me closer. I make a pleased hum and bring my hand into play and start rolling and tweaking her other nipple.  
  
While I’m immersed in making out with Max’s nipple I feel her tug my hair harder and shift my eyes up to see her giving me this really hot look and it makes me shudder.  
  
I let go of her nipple with an audible ‘pop’ sound and go to say something but she basically yanks me up to her mouth and kisses me with such hunger making me moan loud as I pulse in my pussy feeling myself dripping.  
  
“Jesus Max.” I mumble against her lips.  
  
“Shut up and kiss me.”  
  
“Fuck!”  
  
I feel her hands start travelling my body before she settles one on my boob and begins to squeeze me hard and the other slides down my stomach to my jeans.  
  
I shudder and bite my lip with anticipation as she very quickly pops my button and pulls my zip down with just her finger and thumb.  
  
“Damn Caufield you got some skills. Or you just that eager to get into my pants?”  
  
“Yes.” She states.  
  
“Fuck that’s hot.”  
  
She gets this almost predatory look in her eye as she near enough growls, “It’ll be hotter if you take your damn pants off and stop talking.”  
  
Wow ok that was even more hot and I want her to keep telling me what to do because it makes something stir within me.  
  
While I’m going through different scenarios of what I want her to do to me when she’s like that, out of nowhere she wraps her arms around me and I find myself yelping as I’m flipped over onto my back.  
  
Max looks down at me with a smirk as she takes hold of my pants and basically rips them down my legs, boxers following straight after.  
  
I just lie here in a kind of daze and hear Max tease, “You talk too much and we both know you didn’t come here to talk. Now stop stalling and get on with it.”  
  
I shudder at the tone in her voice, “Fuck Max. You should boss me about more often. It’s Hella fucking hot and such a turn on.”  
  
She takes my nipple between her finger and thumb and with heat says, “What did I just say about talking Chlo?” And tweaks my nipple making me hiss and my back arch.  
  
“Ahh shit Max...” I moan as she continues her nipple play and I grab the front of her underwear to pull her forward, “...Come on play fair and get these off. I want that pussy.”  
  
I don’t wait for a reply because I just want them off and sit up a little to pull them down. Max shifts a bit so I can get them off and I chuck them to the side. I grab hold of her ass and pull her down on top of me, between my legs.  
  
As soon as I feel her against my pussy I can’t help moaning and rock into her feeling her press hers into me and she moans with me.  
  
I press her ass harder into me and give a throaty moan, “Fuck, fuck, fuuck... that feels Hella good Max.”  
  
“Wow god Chlo.” Max moans and then clamps down on her lip when I rock into her faster with her matching my pace.  
  
“Mmm yeah you like that Max, you like me fucking your pussy with mine?”  
  
“Y-yes god yes.”  
  
We both moan more, breathing heavily and it feels so awesome but an idea pops in my head.  
  
“Max I want to try something.”  
  
She pants and looks at me confused but I just quickly roll us over so I’m on top now making her yelp.  
  
“What are you...” she starts to question.  
  
But I spread her legs open, place one of my legs over her thigh and then lower my pussy to hers.  
  
I shudder as we touch, fitting together perfectly, “Oh Hella yes Max. That feels even better. Mmm fuck you’re so wet for me.” And I slide myself back and forth with a hard-sharp pace.  
  
“Shut up you’re wet too.” Max retorts.  
  
I moan with a laugh, “Yeah I’m fucking dripping wet for you baby. Ahhh shit… Does that feel good, tell me how it feels?”  
  
“What? Nooo... ahh...”  
  
I take her hands in mine and lace our fingers together, “Tell me Max? Come, mmm come on tell me. I need t-to know.... does it feel fuck that’s so good... does it feel as ama-amazing for you as it does for me? OhhHH yEAh...” I moan out not really knowing if I’m speaking out loud or not and fuck me Max looks so sexy right now.  
  
Fuck this is like the most incredible thing ever and I’m gonna blow any moment, like I’m going to explode everything out of me.  
  
“Yes, yes it’s so much bet-god-better than I imagined it would be... ahhh keep doing that Chlo.” Max starts to moan louder when I press harder and start to rotate my hips faster.  
  
“You like it like that... yeah you want it harder MAX, you want to AHHhh, to feel me cum on you...” I start rambling out then what she said registers with me, “...ha you fUUck mmm, you been thinkin’ about us fuckin’ Max? I know I have, thi-thinking about yes yes right there... ooOOHh sHIT babe I’m cummin’ I’m I’m MAAX...” And I just start cumming hard as my body rocks and quakes with my orgasm hitting me.  
  
Max isn’t far behind me as she screams out, “OOOHH god CHLO, CHLO... Wow YES... CHLOE......” Which is so goddamn hot hearing her scream my name and feeling her warm liquid spill from her and knowing I done it, I’m the only one to have done it.  
  
My movements start to slow to short soft stutters before I am barely moving just content to still feel her pussy against mine.  
  
I’m looking down at Max unable to take my eyes off her and thinking how beautiful she is. But she suddenly chuckles making me break from my revelry.  
  
“That is like the goofiest face I have ever seen on you. And that includes when you got your first pirate outfit.”  
  
I giggle feeling all stupid, gooey and actually really happy. It’s like nothing I’ve felt before after being with some shitty dude, there is no shame or regret, just complete contentment. I flop down on her and press my lips to Max’s hearing her laugh some more against me.  
  
I wrap my arms around her and roll us over so she is lying on top of me.  
  
“Mmm now that was what I call amazeballs. Totally worth waiting all those years for you.”  
  
“Yeah it was.” Max says happily.  
  
I grin at her and pull her head down to me for a kiss. It starts off slow and tender, soft tongues gliding around each other. Then it moves to a more eager breathy make out with little bites of lips and moans, our hands starting to trail over more skin.  
  
I move my head back slightly and run my tongue along her lip before I state, “Max I want to do more do you want to? I need to taste you. Let me?”  
  
She starts blushing making me smirk and I can’t help teasing, “Mmm I haven’t even got my tongue in that pussy yet and you’re already blushing for me.”  
  
Max narrows her eyes at me before crashing her lips into mine and kisses me hard. I moan a little from the intensity of it but she is suddenly gone from my lips before it’s began.  
  
My eyes flutter open and my mouth opens to form a sarcastic comment but instead a moan falls out when I feel Max’s lips kiss my nipple before she takes it between her teeth to tug on it.  
  
I hiss, back starting to arch then moan when she takes my nipple into her mouth and begins to suck.  
  
She does this for a few more seconds before starting to move down my body dragging her tongue and teeth as she does.  
  
I look down at her, “What are you doing? Don’t stop.”  
  
She gives me this devilish look that has me biting my lip with anticipation and grip the bedsheets tight.  
  
Max hovers over my pussy with the same look and stares into my eyes, “I’m going to make you blush.”  
  
“Fuck!” Is all that slips out and I can feel my cheeks start to form that blush.  
  
She smirks at me before leaning down and running an experimental tongue lick up my pussy.  
  
It makes me tremble with a moan and I hear Max hum as she just looks at my pussy which is kind of disconcerting.  
  
So I start saying, “You don’t have to...”  
  
But she just cuts me off with, “Mmm that’s really nice. You taste good Chlo.” Still looking at it.  
  
And now I’m really blushing but then I’m moaning loud, back arching, hips bucking wildly as my legs tremble when Max just dives right in with some broad hard strokes of her tongue before she starts to basically ravish my clit with tight fast movements of her tongue.  
  
My body is all over the place, shaking hard, hips grinding madly and Max’s hands try to hold me in place. My breathing is completely out of whack and I think I might pass out or die but I’m strangely ok with it. I have no control over it as her tongue drives me insane and so close to my destined climax.  
  
And all I can get out of my mouth is every swear I know and her name, “Max, Max.” Over and over like some kind of chant a mantra to this all-powerful tongue God between my legs eating me out like my life depends on it not hers.  
  
I can feel I am about to crash over the threshold but then Max wraps her lips around my clit and starts to suck as she keeps that wicked tongue of hers going against it.  
  
And I’m there wherever there is cumming hard so hard. It’s like my hips are being pulled down into the bed as this low raw rumble of a moan is drawing out from the depths of me but starts getting louder and louder until I’m screaming out so loud with, “AAAAHHHMAAAX...” That the whole of Arcadia can probably hear it as my hips are basically thrusting into the ceiling now and I’m gripping the bedsheets for dear life for fear I’m gonna take off.  
  
“Max, Max, Max...” Is all I can say as she still laps me up but I can’t move my arms to try and stop her.  
  
She giggles and gives my pussy one last lick and a kiss making me twitch and writhe before she moves up my body.  
  
I can only lie here like a dead fish and stare at the ceiling until Max’s face hovers above mine with this huge smirk.  
  
“Made you blush.” She states smugly.  
  
So many retorts are on the tip of my tongue but what comes out is, “Wowser.” Making Max howl with laughter and it makes me want to die.  
  
I groan, “Shuddup.” And wrap my arms and legs tight around her and squeeze which just makes her laugh some more.  
  
I narrow my eyes at her, “You’re going down Maxi pad.”  
  
“You know I think I already did.” She retorts with her smug grin the little shit.  
  
I decide on a different approach and I know how to get her embarrassed it’s an art I’ve perfected over the years and I know what my dirty talk does to her.  
  
So I say, “It’s cool Max I know when I’m beat.” And start to slowly glide my fingers gently over her back as I smile softly at her.  
  
She knits her eyebrows together confused probably at my sudden change, “What? Chloe Price doesn’t just give up.”  
  
I continue to smile as I run one of my hands to her head and bring her lips down to mine. She takes a second before she kisses me back but when she does I can’t help smirking against her lips as I start to rock into her a little. Max does a satisfied hum into the kiss and then gasps when I run my hand to her cute little ass and squeeze her cheek.  
  
I pull back a little and mumble against her lips, “I want more mmm... Max. I want to play with your sweet little pussy, taste it... do you want me to? Do you want to play with mine again? I want you to so Hella bad, it’s dripping wet waiting for you. Say yes...”  
  
Max laughs slightly horrified as she replies, “Oh my god Chloe. You have got such a dirty mouth.”  
  
I grin, “Yeah, it’s Hella dirty for you and wants to do dirty things to you. So, that a yes then?”  
  
She doesn’t reply instead leans down and presses her lips to mine.  
  
After a little longer like this I pull back to say excited when another thing pops in my head, “I want to try something else Max.”  
  
She gets an amused look before she asks, “Really and what is this something else you want to try?”  
  
I grin as I rub up and down her back ‘cos I know that look and tone from when we were younger and I had an idea. Max would make out she thought it was a bad thing or that she didn’t think we should do it but I could see the excitement and intrigue which always meant she was happy to follow along.  
  
I give her peck on the lips before I tell her, “I want to eat you out so bad but...”  
  
Max groans embarrassed as she cuts in, “Jesus that mouth is so vulgar.”  
  
“Yeah so vulgar hippie and it’s about to do some Hella nasty things to you...” She blushes more but I can still feel the excitement in her, “...Right so I need you to turn around and reverse that sweet, sweet ass of yours back to my face.”  
  
Max goes completely beetroot now but also looks slightly confused, “I... You want me to what, sit on your um, face?”  
  
I can’t help laughing at her, “You’re so cute Maxi. Do I want that beautiful wet cunt of yours sat on my face while you eat me? Er Hella yeah, I do. So, come on, come on. I need my tongue in that snatch baby.”  
  
She shrieks a laugh horrified at my words, “You’re awful Chloe. I don’t know if I should be turned on or disgusted.” I just grin wide at her as she shakes her head but I can see she likes it and she’s already starting to maneuver herself.  
  
I adjust myself a little to get comfy and grab her hips to pull her back to have her in prime position above my face, “Mmm yeah that’s it baby. Bring that flavor packet to my Hella dirty mouth.”  
  
“Oh my dog stop that! You’re so bad.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m the worst you’ll ever meet Maximum wetness. But there’s always one way to shut me upaaaahhhh mmmm fuck!” I end moaning when Max runs her finger around and over my clit then I feel her tongue join in on the action.  
  
I can’t seem to do anything right now apart from to kiss and lick her inner thigh as I moan into it and my body shakes with the pleasure coursing through me.  
  
“Fucking Jesus Max how OH WOW yeah like that aahhh... how have you no-not done this before? You’re like a, a tongue fuckin’ god baby.”  
  
“Chloe!” Max says my name sternly.  
  
“Sorry, sorry.... mmm babe it’s ju-just you’re so fuck so good.” I moan as I wrap my arms round her back and pull her down to me.  
  
I take a big breath of her in and bring my tongue out to run it up her pussy and Jesus fuck she tastes so amazing and I’m moaning more. I’ve never done this before or had it done to me but she seems to really enjoy what I’m doing and having her be my first in this makes it even better.  
  
As soon as my tongue touches her Max moans into me creating a vibration and she shakes with pleasure, “Oh wow Chlo that’s, that’s... just wow...”  
  
It makes me feel even better hearing the moans she does at what I’m doing to her, “Yeah baby mmm I fuck you real good... shit yes that’s it... mmm ah uh ooOOHH FUCK YES...” I scream out when she steps up her pace as she slips a couple of her fingers inside me.  
  
I try to keep my tongue going as fast as I can as I hold onto her tight to keep me grounded to her as she goes at me and I thrust my tongue inside her sweet tasting pussy.  
  
Max presses down onto my face more as she grinds me a little and she’s practically swallowed my face but I’m completely ok with it it’s so hot and gets me even more riled up if that’s possible.  
  
“Ah ah Chlo, I’m, I think wow I think I’m gonna...” Max moans out loud and She starts to tremble as I feel her walls flutter around my tongue inside her.  
  
I bring my hand down to play with her clit and pull my tongue out a little to moan a reply, “Yeah bABe cum on me... cum on my face... let me, fuck Max let me taste it.” And I shove my tongue back inside her.  
  
She starts to suck on my clit, her fingers still going inside me and the vibrations from the scream she does into me pushes me over with her and we’re both cumming, bodies shaking.  
  
I moan louder feeling her cum on my face and feel it run down my neck and it’s so awesome.  
  
We both start to calm slightly and Max just kind of falls forward and collapses down on me.  
  
I snicker well try to anyway because I’m still out of breath and stroke my fingers up her legs and over her ass.  
  
Max groans and lifts her head up, “Shut up laughing at me. I think you killed me Chlo, like I think I’m dead.”  
  
I laugh loud at that, “Come on you cute nerd turn around I want to snuggle you.”  
  
She huffs but pushes herself up and shuffles around to lay on top of me. I wrap my arms round her and give her a kiss.  
  
When we pull apart she says, “Next time you’re going on top and I’m lying on my back.”  
  
“Haha oh so we are doing that again are we hmm?”  
  
“Yes.” Is all she replies before she gives me a long tender kiss and I find myself melting into it.  
  
I hum and grip her back and roll us over so I’m on top again and rest my hands either side of her head.  
  
Max reaches up and brushes some hair behind my ear as I look down at her soft smile and pretty face.  
  
There’s so many feelings raging through me right now but they’re all good, really fucking good.  
  
“Hey Chlo, you ok?”  
  
“More than ok.” I reply and my voice sounds raspy like I’m teary. Why am I teary all of a sudden.  
  
I try to push that away and smile as I rest on my forearms and take her face in my hands and start to kiss her. Max strokes through my hair and runs her fingers up and down my back softly. I take one of my hands from her face and run it much more eagerly to her soft boob and give it a couple of gentle squeezes then start to do it harder making Max gasp into my mouth.  
  
I smirk against her lips then nibble on her bottom lip and she lets out a low groan as I then kiss along her jaw to her neck and begin to glide my tongue over it then give some bites and sucks. I want everyone to know she is claimed and to keep their hands off because she’s mine, she’s always been mine.  
  
I run my tongue up to her ear and in a husky possessive tone state, “You’re mine Max no-one else gets to be with you, to touch you and taste you. Are we clear?” I finish by running my tongue around the crest of her ear then bite her earlobe.  
  
She shudders at that and then takes a sharp breath when I move back to her neck with bites and suck hard on her pressure point.  
  
“I’ve always been yours Chloe.” Max says in a breathy moan and it’s like the most fulfilling thing to hear her say she’s mine.  
  
God these noises she makes gets me going so much and I just want to do so many things to her to hear what other noises she is going to make, because it’s fucking hot.  
  
Max’s hand starts traveling and ends up on my right boob with a few hard squeezes making me groan into her neck and pull back to look down at her.  
  
I keep looking into her eyes as I lift myself up a little and trail my hand down her stomach, feeling it flutter under my touch, and as I get to her pussy I gently glide my fingers around it but not where I know she wants it. I want to tease her but I also really want to savor this moment of getting to do this to her, the first person to have ever done this and the last person if I have anything to do with it.  
  
Max’s breaths are becoming shorter the more I tease her and she starts to buck her hips to get me where she wants me.  
  
I can’t help snickering when she whines with frustration, “Ugh, Chloe stop teasing me you ass.” She grips my hair tight with one of her hands and scratches down my back with the other making hiss and groan.  
  
“Fuck you’re even more hot when you’re angry Max. But you are not getting what you want until I hear some begging baby.”  
  
She narrows her eyes at me with a blush starting to form and opens her mouth to give me some angry rant no doubt but then she bites down on her lip when I slowly dip the tip of my finger in her dripping wet entrance.  
  
“Come on hippie. You’re not getting none until I hear what you want me to do to your pussy. How much you need my fingers inside you, fucking you nice and slow, hitting that right spot over and over, making you cum hardaarrhhdd shit MAX...” I end my teasing with a loud unexpected moan instead when she places a couple of fingers on my clit.  
  
And now she’s teasing me, “So, you don’t want to feel me giving you what you want...” She is moving slow but with pressure on my clit making me moan low and raw as I tremble, “...that’s fine Chlo. You don’t want to touch me. But it works both ways.” And then she just stops, just leaves me hanging mid thrust and moan as she takes her hand away.  
  
I let out a frustrated groan as she looks at me with a smirk and I scowl at her, “Put your fingers back and fuck me Max. Come on that’s just cruel.”  
  
I give her a pout and beg her with my eyes and she rolls hers at me, “Oh don’t do that. You were teasing me.”  
  
Moving my finger to her clit I retort, “No I only wanted you to tell me how much you want to feel me fucking you.”  
  
She shudders with a moan and places her fingers back on my clit, “You’re the mmm, the one with the Hella dirty mouth not me.”  
  
“Ahh yeah did you just say Hella again? Fuck that’s so hot when you ohh yeah say that. Shit that’s good Max, k-keep doing yeah like that. Fuck you’re so good so fuck yeeeah...”  
  
We are both moaning and panting loud now as our fingers are basically working in unison, our body’s grinding together and it’s perfect.  
  
“M-Max I need you in, in, fuck... I need to feel you inside me oh god now Max, shit... fuck me.”  
  
Max gets this proud smirk as she moves her hand down and doesn’t take her eyes off mine as she slowly pushes two fingers inside me.  
  
“AAAHHH YES...” I let out a deep throaty moan and my eyes roll feeling her in me, it’s the most incredible thing ever.  
  
I begin rolling my hips and she starts to move her fingers to my rhythm. Once I can get a slight hold of myself I move my finger to her sweet wet entrance as I place my forehead to hers.  
  
“That’s good baby rea-really fuckin’ incredible..... I need to feel you Max. Are mmm you ready for me? If I hurt you tel...” I start saying but she cuts me off with her lips.  
  
When she pulls back she smiles, “I’ve never trusted anyone the way I do you. I trust you completely Chloe.”  
  
It makes me feel so amazing hearing her say that and I believe her because I know I feel the same way about her.  
  
I place my hand on her cheek and watch her intently as I carefully slide my finger inside of her, feeling her tense a little with a breathless gasp.  
  
I still my hand for moment and give her a kiss before I ask, “You ok?”  
  
She nods, “Yeah. So ok Chlo. Keep, mmm keep going please.” And starts to thrust a little harder in me than before and rolls her hips.  
  
“Mmm it feels so amazing being inside god inside you Max and you in me. It’s more than I dreamed it would be.”  
  
“You look so hot Chlo and you feel so, so incredible.”  
  
I smile at her and then capture her lips for a really intense kiss, all panting, messy tongues unable to actually concentrate on making it good, and it’s still beautiful.  
  
We both start to move a little faster and I can feel I’m getting close, really fucking close.  
  
“You’re so pretty Max... so, so sexy fuuck I’m nearly there. You close baby? Ahhh I need you w-with me.”  
  
“Uhh yes god... pu, put another fin-finger inside me Chlo.”  
  
I growl a little when she says that and slowly slide another finger inside her. Max gives a throaty moan as her back arches a bit.  
  
“Yeaah wOw Max that’s so hot. You like It bABe, you like m-me inside you, fuckin’ you good?”  
  
I step up the pace knowing I’m gonna be on cloud 9 any moment now but I want her with me.  
  
“Yes oohh shit Chloe y-you feel so amazing, li-like nothing I’ve felt be, before...” she moans and I can feel her start to clench and unclench around my fingers.  
  
“FUCK YES. THATS IT MAX.... sHIT CUM, CUM WITH ME MA-MAAAX...” I scream out as I cum and place my thumb on Max’s clit and just keep fucking her to push her over with me.  
  
Which it does and she starts with a low raw groan that turns into her screaming out as she cums, “CHLOOOE......” And she scratches her nails down my back and ends with her gripping my ass after she slaps it.  
  
And it actually makes me have another orgasm with the effort she is still doing on my clit and inside me.  
  
“Je-Jesus fuck! Gotta stop Max... Mmm give me a sec. To wow to tender.” I groan as I twitch.  
  
We slowly pull out of each other and I roll over onto my back next to her as we both pant heavily and try to catch our breath.  
  
Once I’m able to move my arms I wrap them around Max and pull her on top of me and hold her against me.  
  
She buries her head to the crook of my neck and I place a kiss to her head as I tighten my arms around her. I take a big breath of her in and sigh out feeling so content right now.  
  
We stay like this for a while just wrapped around each other in a comfortable silence together. Hmm together it always feels so right when we’re with each other she’s like my other half, my counter balance to keep me going. I wasn’t living when she left I didn’t know how to anymore. Having my dad taken away from me then Max I wanted to just die every day never wake up again and never have to feel the hurt and pain anymore. I can’t lose her again, I wouldn’t have been able to handle it before us getting together, well I don’t know if we are together, I’m gonna say we are though but after what we just done I know I would rather not be here anymore.  
  
I can feel myself tearing up which is Hella bullshit I hate feeling weak but I need to ask this.  
  
So, I take a breath and quietly ask, “Max?”  
  
“Hmm?” She hums and presses her warm lips to my neck.  
  
“Are you...” I pause to take a breath before I start again, “...are you going to leave me again?”  
  
She tries to lift her head up but I tighten my hold on her so she grumbles, “Chloe. Let me get up.”  
  
“No.”  
  
She wriggles about and groans, “Chloe come on.”  
  
“No.” I say with a sniffle.  
  
“Are you crying Chlo?”  
  
“I don’t cry.” I grumble.  
  
Max snorts a laugh, “Yeah you’re to punk for that.”  
  
I huff and loosen my arms when she doesn’t give up her struggle.  
  
She raises her head and looks at me then gets her worried face making me look away.  
  
But she places her hands on my cheeks, turns my head back to her and wipes my tears away with her thumbs, “I’m so sorry Chloe. I’m the biggest asshole in the world for abandoning you when you needed me. There are like a million things I could say of why but I won’t give you any excuses because there is nothing I can say that would ever excuse me doing that to you...”  
  
“I didn’t contact you either Max. It works both wa...” I cut in but she places her finger over my lips.  
  
“No, it’s not the same. You were going through the most horrible, awful thing in your life and I wasn’t there for you and I will forever hate myself for that...” she removes her finger just to replace it with her lips before she continues, “...But I promise you Chloe I will never leave you again, ever. You are my other half and partner in crime remember? You give me life.”  
  
“You’re a Hella sappy dork.” I mumble embarrassed.  
  
She huffs at that, “Fine. I promise I won’t leave. That less sappy for the badass?” Then lays her head back down.  
  
“Yeah better.”  
  
But I really loved hearing her say all that and I believe her, well yeah ok I would Hella believe anything she said yet this I even more so do because I love her...  
  
Before I think about it my mouth is already opening and words are tumbling out, “I love you Max.”  
  
I feel her go stiff and she stops her fingers stroking along my arm. I’m feeling like the biggest dick but I don’t actually want to take it back.  
  
Then Max raises her head and looks down at me, “I love you too Chloe.”


End file.
